


Park

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [46]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon-Complaint, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of happiness with Asami, Korra plans something big.</p><p>(This one is pretty short and adorkably sweet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

Suyin Beifong reluctantly set her grandson down and took the telephone. “Yes?”  
“Su? It's Korra.”  
Su smiled. “Korra! We haven't talked in ages! Please, tell me there isn't some major international catastrophe brewing.”  
“No, it's a social call,” Korra laughed. “Well, mostly.”  
“Mostly, hmm?”  
“It's about Asami. Our anniversary.”  
“Oh yes! It's what, your... eighth, coming up?”  
“Ninth,” Korra said dreamily, as if she still couldn't believe it. “But I actually want to call about something for the next one.”  
Su's eyebrow quirked. “I'm listening.”

 

“Hi Dad!” Korra said, nuzzling beneath Tonraq's graying wolf-tails. “Glad to see you!”  
“Always,” her father agreed. “What brings you to the South Pole?”  
“Besides spending time with the coolest parents in the world?”  
“And perhaps dealing with the spirits disrupting the new portal trade route?”  
“Yeah and besides that,” she chuckled. “I need some money.”  
The Southern Chief's eyes widened when she said how much. “Are you and Asami in trouble?”  
“No, not at all! I just... need to do something she doesn't know about. Something expensive. And since nobody actually pays the Avatar...”  
Tonraq chuckled. “Let's get home, you can tell me all about it.

 

Asami slumped into the sofa.  
“Long day at work?” Korra asked, practicing firebending forms in their living room.  
Her wife grunted, removing her glasses so she could rub her eyes. “Last minute changes to Harmony Park. We were supposed to break ground next week, but now the park has to move half a block east. Just, suddenly! And the best part? The new president won't even tell me why!”  
“You know how politicians are. Probably currying favor with somebody, giving some fat cat a good view or something.”  
“Well, the best view of the park will be from MY office, and this isn't exactly currying favor with me.”  
Korra shrugged, and hid her smile.

 

“Of course I can get a delegation of earthbenders,” Wu said from his office in Ba Sing Se, twirling the telephone cord around his finger. “You're the Avatar. And she's your hot wife.”  
Thousands of miles away, Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. “You still always have to ruin it, don't you?”

 

Tenzin stared at her flatly.  
“Just a little hurricane?” Korra asked, smiling sheepishly. “Something natural-like?”  
“Korra.”  
“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I've been working on this for months. The dedication has to be delayed.”  
“You want the Air Nation to change the weather... to delay a park dedication.”  
“Yes.”  
“For a park your wife built.”  
“Well, it IS in Republic City. Of course Future Industries built it!”  
“That was not the point I wished to question.”  
Korra rolled her eyes. “Asami has a full schedule coming up. After the dedication, she only has one open day in her schedule for the next month.”  
“Oh... kay...”  
“The same day that I clear out of my schedule, unless something is in the process of exploding.”  
Tenzin stared at her, baffled.  
“Every year.”  
Light finally dawned behind Tenzin's eyes. “Oh!”  
Korra let our a breath.  
“Why do you want to postpone the dedication, then?”  
“Okay, Tenzin, good talk! Where's Jinora?”

 

“I cannot believe this!” Asami said, squinting out their window through the fog. “Today of all days!”  
Korra hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. “It's okay. We can reschedule.”  
“No we can't, Kor! I leave for the Fire Nation trip tomorrow, then swing by the North, then there's the new factory setup in...”  
The Avatar smiled behind her wife's back as the Engineer worked through all the problems and permutations. In all their years together, Korra had never won a game of Pai Sho. But this time, she knew, she was ten moves ahead.

 

Asami slouched, arms crossed, in the seat beside her, up on the temporary stage at the base of the stone pavilion. Tarps still covered the centerpiece art installation, a monument entitled "Progress through Perseverance." It was to be a modern thing, the sort that Huan Beifong loved.  
Korra had been stifling grins all day. Oh, there was a good chance Asami would be mad at her, a little, but just that little touch of annoyance that would add spice to the rest of her reaction.  
She clasped Asami's hand, squeezing it and settling it into her lap. Asami leaned over. “I'd hoped we'd never have to listen to another Raiko speech, once he lost reelection.”  
Korra restrained a snicker. The retired statesman was his typical, long-winded self. “President Yin couldn't reschedule. It's for the best; nobody cares about Raiko anymore, the press might actually pay attention to you and the park instead of letting this turn into a political event.”  
Without so much as a glance, she knew Asami was smirking. “That may be the first time you're happy to be at an event with the man.”  
“Hush!” Korra scolded, half-heartedly. She scanned the crowd. A surprising—but not really—number of their friends and family had managed to make it to the dedication, in spite of the rescheduling. Sure, many of them were actually there for the couple's anniversary, but while in town, might as well see the new park Asami had been working on. Korra's parents being here to look after their grandkids was especially convenient.  
“I'm sorry this co-opted our anniversary,” Asami said, her mood souring again.  
“We'll make the most of it,” Korra said, again squeezing Asami's hand.  
Asami sighed. “I guess it is a gorgeous day.”  
“You're a gorgeous day.”  
The CEO snorted, right in a pause near the end of Raiko's speech. He started to glance back, thought better of it, and continued.  
“That was on purpose!” Asami hissed, blushing as red as her dress.  
“Really, Asami,” Korra said, sitting forward as Raiko introduced her—not Asami—to the crowd. “When have you ever known me to plan ahead?” She winked, turning away from Asami's look of utter bafflement, and strode to the microphone as the dignitaries and well-to-do in the audience clapped.  
“Thank you, Mister Raiko. And I'd like to thank everyone for being here.” She gave the applause a moment to settle down. “This park, Harmony Park, is meant to be a symbol of everything we've accomplished. Avatar Aang founded this city, in hopes that people from all the nations could live together. Well not only have we made that dream a reality, but we now have a city where bender and non-bender, human and spirit, rich and poor can all live in peace and enrich each other's lives.  
“It's been a hard road, getting here. There were so many ways everything could have fallen apart. But now, we live in a world where this part-spirit bender who came to the city without a yuan to her name can be married to the most brilliant, most beautiful non-bending billionaire the world has ever seen. C'mon up here, Asami!”  
Applause tore through the park as Asami rose awkwardly to her feet. She waved, her widest camera-smile on display, asking through the edge of her lips, “What's going on?”  
“We're dedicating your park, sweetie,” Korra said, taking her hand. She leaned back toward the microphone. “Some people thought this city could never work. That it was broken, deep down. When I was younger—I think I'd only saved the city two, maybe three times then—” the crowd laughed, “I was hurt. Badly. Some thought I would never recover. That I was broken.  
“This woman... she never gave up on me. Just like she never gave up on this city. Way across town—exactly opposite the Spirit Portal from where we now stand, as a matter of fact—she had a park built, so people could celebrate what we'd already been through. And right there, at the center, is a huge statue of, well, me! Honestly, it was kind of embarrassing. But she insisted that the city needed to be reminded of everything I'd done for it.”  
Asami tugged at her hand. Korra glanced at her, saw the calculation behind her eyes. She had to move fast before Asami finished figuring it out. “People and spirits of Republic City, maybe she was right, but I'm not the only woman on this stage who the city should be thankful for. Air Nation, if you would be so kind...”  
Offstage, Tenzin, Jinora, and Bumi let loose a current to whip the tarps away.  
There stood Asami, crafted in bronze, as tall and heroic as the statue of Korra on the other side of town. She was cast in her jacket and jodhpurs, ready for action, electric glove buckled at her side. Her gaze followed one of her arms skyward, as if she'd released something and was watching it fly. Her other arm remained cast backwards, fingers brushing a massive, unadorned block of solid stone.  
The flesh-and-blood Asami had pulled her hand away from Korra, needing both to cover her mouth. Tears glimmered at the corners of her eyes as she shook her head, disbelieving.  
Korra turned back to the crowd. “A few facts about the statue: financed by the Southern Water Tribe and designed by the finest Fire Nation artist I could find, it was built in Zaofu. The impressive thing, however, is that it was crafted entirely without bending. That's all engineering goodness standing behind me, folks!  
“But it's not done yet. This statue, it looks toward a future that we know is bright, because we're the ones creating it. But that's not the whole story.”  
Somehow, from beneath the discarded tarp that had covered Asami's statue, a cadre of earthbenders rose and bowed toward the crowd. Korra looked out, and saw Wu giving an impossibly dorky double-thumbs up. She gave him a nod of thanks as the earthbenders got to work.  
Pieces of the stone behind Asami's statue fell away. Boulders at first, then progressively smaller rocks as the stone portion of the sculpture finally took shape.  
Asami figured out what it was before anyone. She buried her head in Korra's shoulder, hugging Korra's arms to herself, sobbing happy tears as the bending artists put the finishing touches on the statue of her father, sitting behind a desk, his own hand raised to touch the fingers of the bronze Asami before him.  
“You okay?” Korra asked the woman convulsing against her. The crowd's applause was peppered with familiar voices shouting encouragement and love.  
Asami nodded, fingers reaching beneath her glasses to wipe away tears, mascara smearing everywhere. “I don't deserve this,” she croaked.  
“You're right,” Korra said. “Yours should be bigger than mine.”  
Her wife choked on a laugh, coughing, smiling. Overwhelmed.  
Korra kissed her forehead. “Happy anniversary, Sparks.”  
“And all—” Asami sniffed. “All I got you was a necklace.”  
“Well, you've got a whole year to do me better.”  
The clapping and cheers were beginning to die down. Asami's face was a mess. For once in her life, she didn't care. Her hands surged up to cradle Korra's face, drawing the Avatar into a kiss as deep as their love.  
The crowd roared back to life, everyone in the park cheering at the top of their lungs.  
The two women didn't hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
